


Perception and Pollen

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NSFW counterpart to Perception and Petals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception and Pollen

"Come the hell on, Sans." The blonde frowned, having confined himself to the small apartment bathroom they shared, obviously sounding annoyed despite the door separating him from his boyfriend. "This was a stupid idea to begin with, and you're not gonna like what you see." 

"if i don't like what i see then i can just rip it off. and then i'll like what i see and there won't be a problem." Sans responded nonchalantly, an amused grin on his face. "c'mon, buttercup. it's just once. for me?"

"I am going to get you back for this, mark my words." Flowey warned, letting out a sigh. "...Okay." He opened the door - and there he was, dressed in the skin-tight green dress Sans had picked earlier, and Sans had to absolutely disagree - he liked what he saw. _Damn_ , did he like what he saw. "This is uncomfortable as hell. Did you get the most skin-tight one on purpose?"

".....maaaaaybe." Sans shrugged innocently. His partner gave him an unamused stare. "hey, you've got all of what i gotcha on?"

Flowey bit his tongue, looking anywhere except on Sans. "Ugh. Yes." He responded, and Sans's grin almost seemed to widen, if that was possible. "The other thing isn't exactly comfortable either. It's better than the dress by far because at least it's not sticking to me, but..."

"hey. ya look gorgeous." Sans responded, walking towards him and gently running a hand across his cheek. "absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, nice try, but I'm not buying it for an insta--mmm." Flowey's objections were silenced by Sans kissing him deeply, causing the blonde's eyes to slowly lower, and then close, as he pressed himself against the other, and--god, he was running his hand through his hair and he knew he adored that...the minute Sans pulled away, Flowey couldn't help an involuntary whine escaping him, causing Sans to start snickering. "It's not--it's not funny!"

"i didn't say it was. i think it's cute, really." Sans shrugged, running a hand along the other's side as he instinctively leaned into the other's touch. "you _are_ really cute, y'know. that's one of the reasons i love ya." He groped his partner's ass, causing a small gasp - not of surprise, but of arousal. "hehehe. feels really smooth on ya, too." 

"I hate you." Flowey commented quietly, causing Sans to chuckle again.

"yeah, i don't think ya look like ya hate me too much right now, buttercup." Sans responded, and Flowey couldn't exactly think of a good comeback for that, settling for simply adapting a childish pout on his face that disappeared the minute Sans began to lead him over to the bed, stopping briefly to slide off his own jacket and shirt, then undo his belt buckle and slide off his pants and boxers. Okay, Flowey couldn't exactly stay mad at that. "alright, i want you to prove to me that ya actually did it. because i'm not going to accept _panty_ excuses." 

Flowey rolled his eyes at the bad pun, but crawled onto the bed, spreading his legs and showing Sans -- yep, there they were, the lacy blue panties he'd gotten him. "Happy?" He couldn't help but turn bright red, even moreso when Sans ran his hand up his dress, rubbing at the cock still inside of the panties that was already half-erect. 

"very." Sans smirked, teasingly toying with the waistband of the panties. "hmmm. these look good on ya too. i almost don't wanna take 'em off. might just wanna leave 'em on, because i damn well know i could finish to that. you wouldn't be so lucky, buuuut~" 

"Sans, I fucking swear." Flowey glared daggers at his boyfriend, who let go of the waistband. "If you don't fuck me, I will make whatever revenge I have for this 12 times worse. You thought waking up with your hair being blue was bad, you will wake up bald. I will make one day of your life a living hell. I will literally kill you." 

"--hahaha, okay, okay, i get it." Sans began to draw his lover close, sliding off the panties that he'd had on very slowly, and Flowey bit his lip to resist from making any noise. No. He did not like any of this. Denied. Not happening. The fact that his cock was probably almost fully hard meant nothing - and Sans didn't comment on it, not wanting to push his luck. Sans grabbed the bottle of lube from the sidetable drawer next to the bed, squeezing some out and putting it around the blonde's asshole, a content smile on his face as as soon as he was done, he trailed his fingers up and slowly along the other's cock, causing a small moan. 

Heh. Well, he could damn well give the other a reward for being so good first.

Sans began to stroke the other's cock, a hand pumping slowly along the member, tenderly, causing a pleasured noise from his partner and the cock to get fully erect. He began to speed it up a bit, now pumping a bit faster as Flowey's eyes began to glaze over, and his eyelids lowered to half-closed, a small mumbling of "Sans..." escaping him. 

"you should probably tell me what you want."

"I..." Flowey silenced, but he was too caught up in lust now to really resist it much further. "I want you to fuck me, Sans..." It was quiet, but it was there, and it was enough for Sans to take his dress-clad partner, and adjust so he sank onto his cock in his lap, causing Sans to release a small groan. He was much less tight than he'd been to start with, considering all the times they'd had sex before, but it still felt damn good. 

"alrighty, babe. that i can do." He took his partner in another deep kiss as he thrust up into him as he bounced up and down on his cock, another groan being released by Flowey into the kiss. The dress was sticking further to him as well with sweat, and he could only really notice when Sans moved to bite him on the neck roughly, a hand wrapped around his waist to steady him. Sans's aim at the moment was to hit his prostate, and with a bit more effort, the far much louder moan that escaped Flowey, much to his annoyance and humiliation meant that oh yeah, that was definitely it. 

"God--nnn, r-right there..." The blonde's tongue hung out a bit from desire and sheer overwhelming heat, almost wanting to tear at the fabric still surrounding him, but Sans holding him close had made sure he couldn't. Still, the pressure that hit him from every thrust was enough to distract him from most of anything other than wanting him to keep going, so there was that. It was even better when he sped up, feeling the pressure leave and return with intensity that made him practically melt in his arms. _Fuck yes, he **needed** that._

_He needed him._

And now he was leaking pre-cum, and it was definitely staining the fabric, not that it wasn't going to be stained already, his own member starting to throb with want, and need, and yet his lover was already leaking inside him too. It was a disgusting, dirty thing to think but he loved being filled up with pre-cum and cum, he didn't like the feeling afterwards, but the sensation of it dripping and filling him up inside was something that almost made his own cock throb thinking about it.  He reached down, and briefly touched himself, shuddering from the feeling - but not too long before Sans had noticed his need for sensation there, too, and gave it another pump, unintentionally causing the blonde to groan and thrust forward a bit before eagerly letting his lover handle and touch him.

He knew that his sensitive spot was along his right shoulder, too - and that was obvious when he paused briefly to nibble along it, and a few more thrusts inside and he could feel the pulsing inside him, the throbbing that meant that the finish was coming, and he hungrily took the other into a kiss before he came inside him, and the feeling of it made him cum, too, letting out a loud groan into the other's mouth. 

Flowey gently took himself off of the other's cock, an exhausted expression on his face. "...H-Holy shit, Sans...if that's what this stupid thing gets me, then..."

"not too against it anymore, huh?" Sans cracked a tired grin.

"I...no. Not at all."


End file.
